


Mile High

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mile High Club, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Aang, Katara, and Sokka finda way to keep themselves entertained while riding Appa. PWP, shameless smut. Refer to tags.





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 1.

“Are you _sure_ this is allowed?” Aang asked as he continued to thrust into Katara’s tight pussy, his hesitation not stopping him in the least from enjoying the sensation of her innermost chambers wrapped tight around his throbbing cock.

He, Katara, and Sokka were riding atop Appa thousands of feet in the air, far from spying eyes and still on their way to the Northern Water Tribe in hopes of finding a Master Waterbending teacher. Below them was nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of ocean; above them was nothing but more clouds and the warmth of the sun and the blue sky. They had been flying for many hours now, with Appa showing no signs of growing tired, with nothing to do but keep themselves entertained until they reached the next major landmass (or found themselves being shot down once again by Zuko or Zhao or some other Fire Nation lunatic).

It was Sokka who had first grown restless and demanded they come up with something to do in order to keep themselves (himself, more specifically) from going mad. After several minutes of debate and several failed attempts to start a game of some sort, Sokka had suggested they take part in an ancient Southern Water Tribe tradition of which Aang had little knowledge. Though she had rolled her eyes in exasperation, Katara had nonetheless agreed, and a moment later she was pulling down Sokka’s pants and wrapping her lips around his cock.

Soon both Sokka and Aang (the later with more than a little hesitation) were thrusting into Katara from different positions, with Sokka gently pushing and pulling his cock out of Katara’s sucking mouth as Aang gleefully fucked her pussy from behind.

“Of course it’s allowed, it’s _tradition_!” Sokka answered from his spot near Appa’s head, lying back as though relaxing with both of his hands folded behind his head and a smile on his face as his little sister lovingly sucked his dick. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable, we can stop…”

“No! No, that’s okay,” Aang responded quickly, retracting his statement as he continued to pound his crush from behind, having never thought he would get so far in such little time. “The Air Nomads just never had any traditions like this, that’s all. Of course, we were all boys, so…I guess that makes sense.”

Having obviously been a virgin himself until only a few minutes ago, this was Aang’s first experience with sex, particularly sex with _Katara_ , and he desperately wanted to enjoy every second of it despite his confusion about this supposed Southern Water Tribe tradition. As such, he was kneeling behind Katara as she lifted her hindquarters up high enough for him to pull down her tights and thrust into her, still busily sucking her brother’s dick as she did so. Around them, the air was cool and the wind was strong thanks to their altitude.

“Oh, yeah, it goes back like hundreds of years,” Sokka explained before closing his eyes and groaning loudly as Katara took almost the entirety of his length into her mouth, causing him to shudder in pleasure. “Damn, Katara, I forgot how good you are at this.”

Beneath him, Katara rolled her eyes again but smiled around his cock nonetheless as she continued to bob her head up and down, up and down, taking his dick as far into her mouth as she could. At the same time, she was busy to keep bucking her hips back to Aang’s thrusts as he rammed into her, and she felt more and more pleasure building within as she felt Aang’s unnatural girth stretching her insides with every thrust.

“Believe it or not, Sokka is actually right, for _once_ ,” Katara said as she pulled her mouth off her brother’s dick long enough to turn back and smile at Aang, still stroking Sokka the entire time so as to maintain their rhythm. She was rolling her hips with Aang’s thrusts and enjoying herself more than she thought she would; despite being a virgin, Aang was _good_ at this, and she relished the feel of his cock pounding into her. “Brothers and sisters of similar age are expected to learn how to pleasure each other before marriage, so they know how to take care of their future spouses. Sokka and I have been doing this for years.”

“But…what about me?” Aang asked as he paused his thrusting, his hands still gripping Katara’s waist. “I’m not your brother? Should we _really_ be doing this, then?”

Katara’s only response was to wink at Aang and then push her ass back against his hips, ensuring his cock was buried to the hilt inside her. “Don’t worry, Aang, I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

With that, she went right back down on Sokka, taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking passionately as she began bucking her hips back to Aang.

_I think I’m in love_ , Aang thought with a smile as he resumed his thrusting, this time going even harder and faster as he rammed into Katara, finally convinced he was doing the right thing.

Katara, meanwhile, was enjoying herself as never before. While she and Sokka had been having sex for years, just as her brother had said, there had come with that a lot of trial and error as the two discovered what each of them did and did not like. Likewise, the fact she was sleeping with her brother always took something away from the act of passion itself; it was supposed to be practice more than pleasure, and so Katara had never allowed herself to fully give in to the experience.

With Aang, however…it was different. Here was a boy who was in no way related to her, who clearly _wanted_ to have sex with her, who was currently pounding her tight pussy with all the eagerness and pent-up energy of a youth who had been trapped inside an iceberg for over a hundred years. And he felt _good_ ; he was gentle when he needed to be, rough when he wanted to be, and remarkably receptive to her own movements and reactions, more so than even Sokka, who had been fucking her for years.

Not to mention the fact that Katara was quickly falling in love with the sensation of having two cocks in her at once, meaning she was being fucked _as_ she sucked dick, which was a very nice change of pace. If anything, Aang’s constant ramming and slamming into her from behind only further encouraged Katara to suck Sokka’s dick, to run her tongue up and down his length as she worked to fit as much of his meat into her mouth as she could.

If Katara was enjoying herself, then it was nothing compared to how much Aang and Sokka were enjoying _themselves_ , with each of them happily thrusting into Katara in order to feel the warmth and pleasure of her body wrapped around their individual dicks. Sokka thrust gently up into Katara’s mouth as she sucked his dick, careful not to go too fast or too hard lest she stop and slap him across the face, whereas Aang took advantage of the situation to throw everything he had _at_ and _in_ Katara, pounding the hell out of her as he felt her tight ass slapping against his thrusting hips as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside her.

Perhaps due to his inexperience, it was Aang who came first, groaning loudly as he began desperately pounding into Katara with wild abandon until he finally exploded inside of her, unleashing a veritable flood of cum stored up from over a century waiting in an iceberg. Katara shuddered and wriggled her hips as she felt Aang fill her pussy, still sucking Sokka’s dick as she did so, savoring the feel of Aang’s warm juices as they pooled inside of her.

“Oh, man,” Aang groaned as he practically collapsed on top of Katara, causing the girl to giggle lightly around her brother’s cock and wriggle her hips again, loving the feel of Aang still buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Wha…? What’s going on?” Sokka asked, opening his eyes and looking around as he felt Katara pull her mouth off his cock once again.

“Aang came,” Katara answered softly as she gave her brother a few more licks, just to keep him going and demonstrate she hadn’t forgotten about him.

“Damn, we just started!” Sokka said with a sly smile. “I knew you Airbenders were supposed to be fast, but still…”

“Is that bad? Was I not supposed to?” Aang asked, suddenly looking back and forth between the girl he was balls-deep within and the young man whose dick she was currently pleasuring.

“It’s fine, Aang,” Katara said, still giggling lightly as she slowly pulled her hips forward, allowing his softening cock to finally fall out of her and revealing some of his cum still glistening inside her. “We just weren’t expecting it so soon. But that’s okay. It just means we can move on to the next part faster.”

“Next part?” Aang asked, already feeling himself growing hard again at how Katara was talking. “What next part?”

Katara’s only real response was to sit up and, as Aang and Sokka watched with great interest, begin to remove every article of clothing she was wearing, one by one. First her pants and boots, then her blue robe, followed shortly by her undergarments until Katara was fully naked between the two young men, both of whom were practically drooling as they looked upon her nude form.

Whereas Sokka had seen his sister naked before, Aang had not, and so his face was a deep red in color and his cock was already standing at attention as he looked upon the mocha-colored beauty kneeling before him and smiling gently. Aang quickly took in everything he hadn’t already had a chance to see while fucking her from behind, from Katara’s long legs, bare shoulders, and naked back to her flat stomach, curvy hips, and perky breasts. Her glistening cunt and tight ass he had seen mere moments ago, but still longed to see more of still.

“You ready, sis?” Sokka asked, breaking the silence between the three of them.

Katara nodded. “Just take it easy at first, okay? I’m still a little sore from Aang.”

As Aang watched in mild confusion and with more than a little arousal, Sokka took charge by pushing Katara onto her back on top of Appa and then slowly pushing his cock all the way into his sister’s pussy, burying himself to the hilt and causing her to moan softly beneath him as she felt every inch of his cock filling her up from the inside. He quickly proceeded to begin thrusting into her, causing Katara’s B-cup breasts to bounce up and down wonderfully, immediately driving Aang insane with need. It wasn’t long before Katara was bucking her hips back to him and moaning for him to thrust into her harder and faster, having evidently pushed past the pain and gone straight into pleasure.

 “Ohhhh, that’s _so_ good,” Katara moaned as she leaned her head back and gripped Appa’s hair beneath her, feeling it beneath her naked body as her brother pounded her tight pussy. “I didn’t realize how much I missed this.”

“Tell me about it,” Sokka replied as he reached down and began groping one of Katara’s bouncing breasts, pumping it up and down and squeezing as he continued to thrust into her. “Man, is it good to have a sister!”

For a few moments, Aang simply sat and watched as Sokka fucked his sister into Appa’s back, thrusting back and forth, back and forth, ramming his cock into Katara’s cunt again and again and causing the girl to moan and whimper in pleasure beneath him. Eventually, his patience came to an end, and he decided it was best to venture a question before he was forgotten entirely.

 “Um…what am I supposed to do?” Aang asked awkwardly, trying not to ruin the moment but nonetheless causing both Katara and Sokka to look over at him.

“Oh, right,” Sokka said, as though he had suddenly remembered Aang was there. Taking hold of Katara’s naked form and causing her to yelp lightly in surprise, he rolled both of them over onto their sides so he was still buried to the hilt inside his sister and with Katara now mooning Aang. “There you go, Aang. Go nuts.”

Aang, of course, was still confused. “I…still don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Katara, ever the patient one, looked behind her and smiled at Aang as Sokka once again began driving himself into her, not even bothering to wait for Aang. As Aang watched, Katara reached down and spread the cheeks of her ass, revealing her last unprenetrated hole with a mischievous smile that made the Avatar’s dick shiver with anticipation.

“Put it in my butt, Aang,” Katara told him, still spreading her ass and waiting for his entry. “I’ve never had two boys before. And I want you two to be the first.”

Aang didn’t have to be told twice. Scrambling out of his pants, the young Airbender quickly pressed himself up against Katara, his clothed chest to her bare back, and began lining his hardened cock up with her anus. A moment later, he was pressing the head of his dick against Katara’s asshole and she was moaning in pleasure as he began pushing it inside of her. Aang took it slowly at first, pushing inch after inch of his cock into Katara’s ass and immediately feeling himself becoming overwhelmed at the warmth and tightness of the girl’s bowels as they squeezed around him. Still, it wasn’t long before Aang was buried to the hilt inside of Katara’s ass, his hips flush against the cheeks of her ass and his cock balls-deep inside of her.

“Ohhhh, Aang…” Katara moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes and wriggling her butt in hopes of adjusting to the stranger buried in her bowels. “I’ve never felt so full before. Take me, please. Both of you. Take me!”

So, that’s what they did. As Sokka thrust into his little sister’s pussy again and again, ramming his cock as deep into her as he possibly could and stretching the walls of her womb, Aang proceeded to slam into her tight ass, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust. Katara was soon trying to buck her hips back to them both, rolling her ass and tightening the muscles in her cunt as she felt her friend and her brother pound the holy hell out of her tight, young body. Aang and Sokka went at it hard and fast right from the get-go, giving Katara little time to prepare and less time to adjust, but she didn’t care; the feeling of being pounded by two cocks at the same time was so overwhelming that all she felt was unmitigated pleasure, a sense of pride and ecstasy she had never before experienced.

Though Sokka had fucked Katara before, many times, in fact, he had never done it while someone else fucked her up the ass, and he had most certainly never done it while a mile or so up in midair, riding on the back of a mystical flying bison. As such, there was enough new sensory information for the young man to feel as though he was fucking his sister for the very first time yet again, relishing the feel of her pussy wrapped around his thrusting cock and the sight of her perky breasts bouncing up and down wonderfully, just begging him to squeeze and grope them.

For Aang, of course, _all_ of this was new, and so that made it even more exciting. It had only been a few minutes ago that he had experienced his first true orgasm, pounding into his love interest’s tight pussy until he came inside her, unleashing a veritable flood of his seed within her. And now? Now he was fucking her ass with the same passion and intensity that he had fucked her cunt with, if not more, savoring the warmth and tightness of Katara’s bowels as they squeezed around his dick and begged him to keep going.

“Oh, I love feeling both of you inside me at the same time!” Katara cried out, squeezing her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt both of them fuck her like she was little more than a toy for their amusement, a plaything whose holes were theirs to pillage and plunder as they liked. “We need to do this more often! All the time! Every night! I _need_ more!”

“Told ya,” Sokka said with a sly grin as he continued to plunge into his sister’s tight cunt, taking the opportunity to squeeze one of her tight breasts as they bounced up and down wonderfully.

“Definitely agree!” Aang answered enthusiastically, gripping one of Katara’s asscheeks and squeezing it painfully hard as he drove himself harder and harder into her ass. “All the time!”

Nothing could stop Aang and Sokka as they began pounding into Katara harder and roughter than ever before, causing the girl’s entire body to shake and shudder and causing her to issue forth cries and moans of pleasure. Aang slammed himself home into Katara’s ass again and again, going deeper and deeper each time, fucking her tight hole as hard as he possibly could. Sokka responded in kind, pounding his sister’s cunt with all the strength and speed he could muster, stretching her inner walls as he buried himself into her like never before.

As Sokka continued to thrust into Katara with wild abandon, desperate to spill his seed deep within his sister’s womb, Aang tightened his grip on the girl’s beautiful ass, spreading her cheeks further to make it easier for him to push and pull his dick in and out of her anus, stroking her insides with his length and reveling in her warmth and tightness. Katara whimpered and squirmed and moaned in between them, pressed tightly between the two as they went to town on her, slamming and ramming into her in the most pleasurable way they possibly could.

This time it was Katara who came first, the sensation of being brutally pounded by two cocks at the same time simply being too much for her to handle. As Aang and Sokka continued to fuck her into unconsciousness, the girl cried out in pleasure, overwhelmed by the intense orgasm that burst from within her. Katara’s entire body shook and shuddered in unadulterated pleasure as she felt Aang and her brother pound into her relentlessly, their cocks little more than instruments of joy that knew _exactly_ how to drive her crazy.

Neither Sokka nor Aang lasted long after that. Katara’s orgasm served as the catalyst for Sokka’s, and soon the Water Tribe boy was desperately thrusting into his sister as he fired rope after rope of white hot cum deep into her womb, filling her along with the seed already shot within her by Aang only twenty minutes earlier. Aang quickly followed suit, groaning loudly and almost uncontrollably as he exploded in Katara’s ass, unleashing yet another blast of his seed just as heavy and thick as his last, this time flooding the girl’s tightening bowels with so much cum that it began to leak out of her ass.

All three of them lay together after that, drenched in sweat and catching their breath as they felt the wind caress their naked and semi-naked bodies, Appa still flying on towards the horizon as if the poor beast hadn’t been fully aware of the three teenagers rutting on his back. Both Aang and Sokka were both still buried inside Katara, their cocks softening but still hard enough to maintain their positions, and Katara continued to shudder lightly between them, wriggling her hips and savoring the feel of being stuffed so full.

“I think I like Southern Water Tribe traditions,” Aang said at long last, reaching around to take one of Katara’s perky breasts into his hand so he could squeeze it lovingly. “I think I like them a lot.”

“Ours is indeed a rich and interesting culture,” Sokka commented as he finally pulled his dick out of his sister’s cunt, causing her to gasp lightly and hit him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Aang,” Katara said, looking back at the young man still buried in her ass and smiling softly. “Maybe we can do this again sometime? Just you and me?”

Aang smiled. “You got it, Katara!”

And that, of course, is when the Fire Nation ships below opened fire.


End file.
